Unforeseen Circumstances: Abundant Affection
by Azayakana Iro
Summary: In the Class of 2010 at Konoha High there are many different types of people. The life of a very quiet strawberry-blonde takes a drastic turn when several boys, whom she had never taken notice, begin to battle for her affection.Longer Summary inside.lemon
1. Beginnings

In the Class of 2010 at Konoha High there are many different types of people. The life of a very quiet strawberry-blonde takes a drastic turn when several boys, whom she had never taken notice, begin to battle for her affection. Saku/Shika, Saku/Kiba, Saku/Sasu, Saku/Zabu. Lemonade later X]

AN: Ok so I wasn't confident in my other fiction, because Im pretty sure OC's aren't that popular. And that no one cares about lemon with someone they don't know (unless their drunk XD) then you have another story.

BUT, let's try this. See how you like ;] Then I'll get back to the other one

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything mentioned in the story below. I only own a very small creative imagination.

Key:

"quotes" = talking

_Italics _= thinking

"…And here are the steps to writing a binary ionic compound…"

Mr. Hatake turned and started to write on the board and continued, "You can look on page 206, but the version I'm giving you is easier to understand. I'm sure you all will appreciate that."

He said the last part as he turned to look back at the book and the class. There was a faint snore coming from the back of the room.

The one student Mr. Hatake noticed, and always noticed, was the little light pink-haired girl in the middle of the class, furiously taking notes.

He smiled at her and went on, "You write the cat ion first, and the anion last. Then you check to see if the charges…"

The strawberry-blonde was disrupted from her notes by the bed-head blonde beside her, "hey! Sakura-chan! How much longer?" He whispered.

She nodded her head toward him, never taking her eyes off her paper or stop writing, "about 15 minutes. Don't worry, I always wake you up at 3 to go."

("Then lastly, you check: Are the number of electrons being lost by the cat ion equal to the number of electrons being gained by the anion?")

She stopped to smile at his sleepy face. She could afford to break her attention because she had already done the example problem Mr. Hatake was starting to going over.

"Mkay…" The blonde grinned and laid his head back on his arms and was fast asleep.

At three till the bell, the strawberry blonde leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder and gave it a light shake, "Naruto-kun…Naruto! Wake up sleepy!"

He sat bolt upright and mumbled, half-asleep, "they're all in the sword room…" then he looked around and noticed where he was. The strawberry blonde giggled at him and put her books in her messenger bag.

The bell rang and they got up and went to the next class.

"What's next again?" The sleepy blonde asked, rubbing his eyes.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Does it matter? You're just going to sleep through it."

He agreed, "True" and followed her into class and assumed the position in the seat beside her.

"Why are you so tired today? I mean, you sleep normally, but I at least get to talk to you a little bit."

"Halo."

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. Why didn't you stay home then?"

It was his turn to roll his eyes, "Mom forced me."

Then the English teacher, Miss Tsunade, walked in and the class fell silent. It wasn't until after class that they got to speak again.

"I hate English. Miss Tsunade scares me. I'm afraid to sleep in there because I'm afraid I'll have a nightmare about her."

Although they were complete opposites, Sakura being the responsible smart one and Naruto being the lazy thick-headed one, they were always seen together. And there were many rumors of a formal relationship, but both denied it with fervor.

She saw Naruto as a little careless brother that needed someone to look after him. And he needed a friend not only to help him with school work but in all the other areas a friend fills. Sakura never felt used, she just wanted to help him out.

After they, meaning Sakura, put their books in their lockers, (Naruto found no use in carrying books if he wasn't going to read them) Sakura trotted him off to lunch.

Today they were allowed to eat off-campus. Sakura was on a diet, so she always brought her own lunch. But they walked to Ichiraku's to get Naruto a bowl of steamy ramen.

They sat at the bar, talking and eating and enjoying the cool fall breeze. The strawberry blonde heard laughing behind her and instinctively looked to see who it was, not expecting to see anyone she knew.

Turned out she was right, it was a bunch of guys walking by, laughing at each other. From the looks of their jerseys she could only tell they played football at their school, but there were so many she would never recognize one (even if she had taken the time to do so).

But as they passed she noticed one of them looked at her and jabbed the guy next to him. He turned and they both stared. When she realized the look had lasted too long, she turned away and her face flushed red.

Naruto finally heard the laughing and glanced to see them walking away. And as he turned back to his ramen he noticed Sakura's face matched her hair. "Uhh? You okay?"

The strawberry blonde relaxed herself and felt her face return to normal. "Yeah… Yeah, everything's fine."

"You sure?" The blonde didn't feel like leaving his ramen sitting cold for long. Before she could answer he had already given up.

She knew this and just answered "Yeah" again and ate the rest of her meal in silence.

The two had other friends that they hung out with occasionally; they just had the majority of their classes together so that's how they spent most of their time.

The others from their group of friends included: Hinata, Choji, Shino, Lee, Sai, Haku, Gaara, and a few others. They thought it would be fun to go watch the school's first football game and go eat pizza afterward.

Sakura of course turned down the pizza (but didn't object to going to eat), and began to object the game when she remembered the event from lunch. Nevertheless she remained quiet.

Naruto on the other hand seemed thoroughly excited to go. So Sakura took that chance to go just because he was.

So they planned to all meet in the parking lot a few minute before the game at 7:00. And then they would ride together to eat. Naruto offered to take Sakura to the game so they wouldn't have to drive all the way back to school to get her car. She agreed and he went to pick her up at 6:30

But when 6:30 came, she was nowhere near ready. She, for the first time in her life, couldn't think of what to wear.

Sakura: _You've never had this problem! Why now? …Ugh, no. I look stupid in this. Maybe…no. __**Not**__ that._

Naruto got tired of sitting in the car and came inside. He went up to Sakura's room and found the door closed. "Sakura-chan! You still coming?"

The strawberry blonde threw a glance over at the clock. _Where had the time gone?_ "Yeah, sorry Naruto-kun! I-I just can't think of what to wear…" Her voice was full of uneasiness, and even the never perceptive Naruto noticed.

But, being a guy, he asked, "…Why?"

"I don't know! I just…can't find anything…" she rummaged through her closet some more.

Naruto looked at his watch, 6:45, "Can't find anything? You have a ton of clothes! Just put something on!"

"It's not as easy as that." She face-palmed and thought hard for a minute.

Sakura: _If they play football, they're not going to even see me. They'll be too busy hurting each other chasing a guy with a ball. What does it matter what I wear?_

She finally convinced herself to just put on something normal. She tugged her good jeans on and a nice slim-fitting t-shirt with some band on it. She slipped on her flip flops and opened the door.

"All that and you wear jeans and a tshirt?" He looked her up and down.

She gave him a desperate look and went to go look in the mirror again, but he grabbed her arm and drug her down the stairs, "Nope, final answer. Let's go."

Once they got in the car, Sakura immediately pulled down the sun visor mirror and messed with her hair and, to Naruto's surprise, her makeup.

"You're wearing makeup? What's with you?"

She looked at him, shocked, "I wear makeup all the time!"

"Oh. Well stop messing with it. You look beautiful-" he stammered. _I didn't say that out loud… _"I mean, you look fine." He tried to hold back the blush and kept his eyes on the road.

Sakura definitely blushed and said "thank you."

It was a quiet ride the rest of the way there.

They pulled into the parking lot and saw the rest of the group waiting for them.

"Sorry guys! Got hung up." Sakura apologized, embarrassed.

"Well let's go the game's about to start" Gaara said impatiently.

They all went and sat together on one side of the massive bleachers, away from the majority of the crowd. They mostly talked and did their own things rather than watch the game, except Sakura, who was secretly, desperately, trying to see if she could find the guys from earlier that day.

But of course they had their helmets on and there were a bunch of them. Absent mindedly she tried to think where she had seen either of them before.

Then she was zapped by a revelation. Chemistry! In Chemistry when she was talking to Naruto, her eyes slipped to the back of the room. And there he saw one of the guys…looking at her. He was huge; meaning ripped, and had red tattoos on each side of his face.

While thinking of chemistry, she remembered that in planning to come to the game, she left her book in her locker. She kicked herself on the inside and worried about it the rest of the second quarter.

Just before half-time, she told Naruto she was going to get it. He was in the middle of a weird word game he and the others made up, so she didn't bother him to go with her. She wasn't afraid of the dark school.

When the seconds ticked down, she decided to make her move to beat the crowd. She walked silently to the school before the football players got there.

The old football field didn't have locker rooms built in and the new one wasn't done yet, so the locker rooms for basketball were used for both.

As a shortcut, Sakura went through the gym instead of all the way around it. It was a bit spooky, but she knew the way.

Soon she heard the players coming through the doors. Someone yelled, "Hey!"

Assuming it wasn't for her, Sakura didn't even turn around. But just as she rounded the corner, a hand grabbed her upper arm and the person said, "Hey!" again.

Naturally, she shrugged the hand off and spun around to see who it was. Her heart stopped.

The first thing she noticed was red tattoos. She felt her face getting warm. Her stomach twisted with butterflies.

He placed his hand against the wall near her head and her heart jumped again. _He's so close. Too close._

"I saw you coming in here and caught up to you. What are you doing sneaking into the locker rooms?" He gave her a playful and suspicious look.

"I-I wasn't. I was going to _my-"_

He leaned in closer until their faces weren't a half a foot apart. She could smell the mint in his gum. "You were pretty when I saw you from far away today, but you're stunning up close." He continued to look her over.

Her face turned redder than her hair and she dropped her eyes to the floor.

He touched her chin to make her look up but she jerked away fearfully, thinking of all the movies and stories where the guy lifted the girl's chin to kiss her. Her skin burned where he touched her chin, but it was a good burn and that made no sense to her.

He pulled back a bit and smiled. "Hey, Zabuza's got a party going on at his place after this. That would be awesome if you came. It will just be the guys and a couple other people."

Part of her whispered yes, but her conscious screamed no. She couldn't find her voice, and when she did it was barely audible, "I-I've.. got a dinner date with..my-my friends. Thanks..though" she excused.

He looked at her pleadingly yet playfully, "That's ok. You don't have to eat there…"

He would have gone on but Coach Sarutobi came around the corner and yelled, "Inuzuka! Get in the locker room."

The tattooed face looked over his shoulder and smiled at the Coach, "Yes, sir."

He looked back at her and moved a piece of strawberry-blonde out of her face, "You should really think about coming." He winked and pushed away from the wall and was gone.

AN: Okay. That's it for now. Nothing short of what you expected right? Well, if you care for me to spice it up the way you like it, Review! And tell me what you want.

You want lemony-fresh, tell me it straight. But we'll wait till next time to find out ;]

Thanks for reading. Tell me whatcha think. It wont hurt my feelings

Sakura: *pants* T.T

Me: *pokes* You ok?

Sakura: *bats hand away* leave me alone!

Naruto: Sakura?

Kiba: *smiles evil* XD

Naruto: what the-? *kage bushin no justu!* .

Kiba: wha-oh! O.o *runs*


	2. Introductions and Fist Impressions

Chapter 2! Too Close for Comfort Zones

AN: Hello readers! I'm back for the update! And this time I'll try to get the format right cause it was all funky last time . So sorry it has been forever. I've had it written out but I just didn't type it.

I little more lemon added this time. Wanna ease you into it, ya know?

Kiba: No way! Let's go! Right now! You and me Sakura… *moves closer*

Sakura: *freezes* uhh…

Me: NO! Kiba, you can wait!

Kiba: Can I? *smiles greedily at Sakura*

Key:

"Quotes" = talking

_Italics =_ thinking

The strawberry blonde blinked and he was gone. The only sounds were the locker room door falling shut and the faint lecturing of the Coach inside.

There were so many thoughts going through Sakura's mind that she never stopped on one long enough to even know what it was.

She slowly pulled herself away from the wall and finished her walk down the long dark hallway.

She realized when she got to her locker that she had been holding her breath all the way there. She relaxed slowly and let it out, trying to remember her combination.

In the end she grabbed her Chemistry book and ran all the way back to the bleachers, hoping to not see the players again.

When she arrived back Naruto looked at her, "You didn't have to run. Half time lasts a pretty long time. You didn't miss anything."

"Except when you failed our word game" Haku said, laughing.

"Yeah, whatever." He ignored them and lowered his voice to Sakura. "So what's up? What's with the blush? You _never_ run." He raised an eyebrow.

_Why is he so perceptive tonight? He's usually clueless. Is it really that obvious that I'm-_

"Sakura? Hey, are you ok…?" He started to feel of her forehead.

She pulled away, "Don't touch my forehead." She didn't realize she had just stared at him without answering. "I'm fine. Just thought the football guys…" She looked over and saw them pouring out of the gym "…were going to try to run me over again."

Naruto laughed, "They are so careless." Then Shino caught his attention and Sakura was able to sit in silence to think once more.

She pretty much enjoyed herself the rest of the game by keeping her mind away from the players. Afterwards they all strolled to the parking lot, bickering on who was going to drive.

Then they all stopped when someone yelled across the parking lot, looking at their group. "Yo! You comin?"

They all looked at each other trying to figure out who he was talking to. Sakura dipped her head and pretended not to hear and changed the subject. "It doesn't matter whose driving until we know where we're going."

Choji spoke up, "Oh...while you were gone we decided on that steak burger place, with the shakes. That okay with you?"

Sakura, although she changed the subject, she was no longer in it; her head was back to the football boy that yelled to her. She just nodded her head, hoping that was a suffice answer to whatever he asked.

Sai, Haku, Hinata, and Choji all jumped into Shino's SUV; Lee and Gaara got in the back seat of Naruto's car, with Sakura taking shotgun.

Half way there Naruto remembered the whole reason for taking Sakura (so they wouldn't have to go back for her car), and realized they would have to go back anyway for Lee and Gaara's cars. He kicked himself on the inside.

"Oh well. That's okay." She said, "It doesn't matter to me."

They got to the place and piled into a round booth together. Sakura stayed true to her diet and got a veggie burger and a small shake. Naruto ordered a triple stack burger, chili cheese fries, a half order of onion rings, and a large chocolate shake.

They all watched in wonder as the waiter set all the items in front of him. They talked and laughed all through dinner, and once again the strawberry blondes mind was distracted from other perplexing things.

After they dropped off Gaara and Lee, Naruto took Sakura home. He pulled up to the curb and said, "thanks for coming with us; I know you're not into football, or any sports…" he scratched the back of his head.

"No! It was fun! I'm glad I went." There was a small pause, "Thanks for taking me"

They both blushed lightly. "I-it's no problem. No problem at all."

Well, goodnight!" she leaned over and kissed him goodnight on the cheek.

"Hm" he smiled. "Night..."

She hopped out, giggling and walked up the side walk. Naruto drove away.

"Yo!"

She stopped dead in her tracks and her heart rate accelerated as she turned around. She was sure it was - yep, Tattoos, leaning against his shiny black truck parked across the street.

"I figured you didn't know the way to Zabuza's. So I figured I'd come get you." he smirked.

He pushed off his truck and waved her over "come on! Hop in!" he opened the passenger door for her and showed the way in.

She hadn't made it off the curb yet, still deciding whether she was going to just run inside or not. _'Don't talk or accept rides from strangers!_' her conscious screamed at her. But the small part that had been betraying her lately said _'Aww you know him pretty well already. Plus, you won't ever know him if you don't try ...'_

She stepped off the curb and got in. He shut the door behind her and went around to the driver's side.

The greater part of her conscience began lecturing her again, "_Now look, he's got me trapped. I don't  
know where this guy lives so who knows where he could be taking me. I would be lost. I should never have done this. Naruto! I wish you were here..." _the last part slipped through her mind before she could catch it.

But before she could be too shocked, tattoos spoke, "ok so I'll give you the run-down on the guys. Zabuza is the guy holding the party. He graduated last year, but he's awesome and hangs out with us  
all the time. Next are just some guys I regularly hang with: I'll start with Shikamaru, he is probably the most laid back guy I've ever met, but also one if the smartest. He comes up with all the crazy  
stuff we do and has the biggest sense of humor."

He said all this with a smile on his face and kept his eyes on the road. Sakura felt safe to look at him. She could see the reminiscence in his eyes.

He chuckled and continued, "Next is... Sasuke. He can be the silent, mysterious type until you really get to know him. Then you understand how cool he is. He has a deep clouded past most of us still don't  
know. And if you try to bring it up he gets mad" his face was troubled.

"Anyway, he helps Shikamaru come up with the plans, being the most adventure seeking person in the group. He's also the one all the girls flock to so we tease him a lot about that. They all say he is the best  
dressed, which I can't argue. He kind of is very nicely dressed most of the time, even when we hang out. We all have thought at one point that he was gay. But he had a steady girl friend, Ino, for a while so we all dropped it.

"Next is Neji. He doesn't play football, but we let him hang out with us. At first we bullied him a little until we realized he was cool. We still tease him the most, just for old time's sake. He is probably the most level headed and just about as smart as Shikamaru. But he's not a physical fighter; he's more of a mental fighter really. He comes up with riddles and uses strange reverse psychology. It's so weird! But they're all cool and I think you'll like them."

The strawberry blonde found herself calmed by his speaking. He seemed rough and upfront about everything. Like you couldn't breathe while he was in charge, but describing his closest friends like that... seemed to open him up a bit.

Before she knew it they were parking by a very large house. There were cars parked along the street so that comforted her that this was actually a party and not some scam to get her alone; although he seemed to not have a problem with finding a way.

But even though she was a bit comforted, nervousness rushed through her once more and Tattoos had to come open her door. "Come on, they won't bite." His voice was so smooth that she felt the crust of her nerves melt. But she refroze when she realized she could hear music and people out in the backyard.

"Well, _they _won't bite, but I can't speak for myself..." his face turned devious and playful as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her out of the truck.

She was already out and in his arms before she reacted. This only stirred his orneriness more, so he heaved her over his shoulder. "Ahh Tattoos! Let me go!" she yelled and beat on his back.

He couldn't feel the hits because she is quite weak, but he stopped and laughed, "What did you call me?"

Sakura gasped. _Did I say that out loud?_

He chuckled again and slid her off his shoulder but still held her waist. He looked into her eyes and she couldn't help but look back.

_It's like they are on fire. Glowing somehow. Or it's just the light..._

His speaking broke her thought, it was smooth again, "I think they will definitely like you" he smiled. She smiled shyly. _How can I feel so at ease right now_? Her conscious yelled at her, _I still don't know what he's intending!_

He kept one arm around her waist and half drug her inside. Instantly he started calling out to almost every person there: "Heyy! Tobi! Hey man what's up Haru! My bro Corin! Ya dude this is her, Sakura!"

_He introduced me to them all as if I were someone. For once in my life I kind of understand what being popular is like: a bit overwhelming._

Then, once they had gone through the house yelling 'what's ups' to everyone there, they got to the back yard. There Tattoos friends were, in the pool having a chicken fight. Sasuke was on Zabuzas shoulders and Shikamaru was on Nejis shoulders.

The two new comers came to the side of the pool to watch. Shikamaru and Sasuke swung at each other, both missing. Then, Sasuke grabbed Shikamarus hand when he swung again. Shikamaru yelled and grabbed Sasukes other wrist. They tried pulling the other off but were locked, holding hands.

Zabuza took a step forward, causing Sasuke to push Shikamaru and make Neji loose his balance. Shika tried to counter but it made it worse for Neji and they fell. Sasuke and Zabuza yelled in victory. Sakura and Kiba laughed along with the others watching. When Shikamaru and Neji surfaced they were laughing.

Zabuza noticed Kiba and yelled a hello. This drew the attention of the others and soon all four boys were lined up at the pools edge, checking out the strawberry-blond. As they talked, Kiba kept a tight hold on Sakura, and once again she argued with her conscious as to why it was so comforting.

Kiba introduced her and each boy had their individual hellos. Zabuza saluted her with two fingers and winked, Sasuke grinned and the strawberry blond was almost lost in his deep mysterious eyes, Neji nodded and was jabbed in the ribs by Sasuke (which ended with Neji dunking him under water), and Shikamaru smiled and said 'hey'.

The scuffle between Sasuke and Neji continued and Zabuza asked the pink haired newcomer, "So did you go to the game?" Sakura nodded and he replied, "It was awesome huh?" Shikamaru was leaning with his arms folded on the edge of the pool and looked at Zabuza, "Those poor fools never had a chance." They all chuckled.

Suddenly Sakura was splashed, unintentionally, by Sasuke. He was giving Neji the last splash for being dunked. It was overshot and got everyone. Kiba yelled, ripped his shirt off, and dove in the pool after Sasuke. Sasukes eyes widened in fear and he tried to swim away, but it was too late, Kiba was right on top of him. The other boys laughed and cheered Kiba on.

_They are like a bunch of brothers. They fight at the drop of a hat but it's so funny. _She laughed at their death match until her stomach hurt. At a slow point in the fight, Zabuza turned to her again, "Did you bring a suit?"

Sakura wiped at a tear that had been rimming her eyes from laughing, "No, sorry. I didn't know there would be swimming. And…yeah. Sorry." She looked down at herself to prove that her body was a good enough excuse to not bring a swimsuit.

Zabuza looked her over again, "Are you kidding?" He glanced back to make sure Kiba was busy; "You're fine! And I mean _damn_ fine." He put on the playful face that was a close match to Kibas.

Her face assumed the color of her hair and she looked away. He thought again, "You know, I bet my sister has a suit you could borrow… How about it?"

Sakura smiled, "No thanks-" At that moment she was grabbed from behind. Kiba had chased Sasuke out of the pool and they were running around. Kiba had grabbed a water gun, so Sasuke had taken refuge behind Sakura.

Sakura yelped, but couldn't help but laugh. Kiba stood in front of her with the water gun, pumping it up. He had that devilish look in his eyes again, he chuckled. "You really going to use an innocent girl as your shield, Sasuke?"

Sasuke laughed, "Yes." He had a hold of her waist so she couldn't get away. Kiba aimed the gun at them and smiled, "Alright, I'm not afraid of her." She held her hands in front of her, "Please, don't spray me."

Kiba took a step closer. "Kiba! Please don't!" Sakura cried, half laughing. Sasuke ducked behind her more. But Zabuza had grabbed one of the other guns and shot Sasuke in the side and Kiba tackled him.

Sakura was caught between them as they tried to hold onto her and push each other in the pool. But, like anyone could guess, all three ended up in the pool. Sakura surfaced to find all the boys laughing, not only because the two boys took each other in, but brought her with them.

Since it was useless to worry about staying dry now, Sakura took the gun from Zabuza and shot Kiba and Sasuke. Kiba was stronger and grabbed her around the waist and took the gun away from her.

She yelled in disbelief how easily he took it away from her. He chuckled and let her go. Since she couldn't do much else, she splashed him.

After a while she got out and tried to decide how to dry herself. The others were getting out too and Zabuza said to her, "I guess you'll have to wear something of Amaya's after all", he chuckled.

"That is, if we are the same size." She looked at him doubtfully. "Oh I bet you're close. Come on in."

She felt bad going through the house soaking wet, but he insisted she go ahead and change. He led her upstairs and into a fairly large bedroom. Zabuza closed the door behind them and went to the closet and opened it.

Not knowing what to pick, Zabuza just grabbed a few shirts and some shorts and threw them on the bed for Sakura to pick. Sakura held the jean mini shorts to herself. _These seem alright. _Then her inner self reminded her it was still there. _Mini shorts? Do you remember who you are at all? Plus, they look too small. _Just to prove herself wrong she pulled off her wet jeans and began pulling on the shorts. Then she remembered Zabuza was still there too.

_Ha. Baka. And look, they don't fit. _Yes they do! And shut up… _Look at his face…_

"You have an unnaturally sexy body for the degree of nerd you are."He said, taking in her half-dressed form.

The strawberry blond realized she had just frozen mid pulling on the shorts. When she had them on she looked in the mirror. What she noticed wasn't the shorts, but the now see through _white _shirt she was wearing; Moreover, the light blue bra underneath. Her face paled and she turned away from Zabuza.

"Whoa, you ok? You look like you're going to throw up."

"I-I'll be fine." She grabbed one of the shirts from the bed, and in the next minute Zabuza was behind her. "Let me help you."

He touched the wet shirt and pulled it, his fingers grazing her cold stomach all the way up. The shock from his touch made her release the new shirt and she couldn't help but raise her hands up to allow him to pull hers off.

"Hm."

"What?" She spun around without thinking, and saw his gaze right on her breasts. "What?" she repeated.

"I was thinking… you're… you're um… bra…and stuff is wet too…" He hadn't taken his eyes off.

She put her hand on her hip, "So you want to take them off too?"

His eyes snapped up, "Well, no. Yes. No! I was… just trying to think how that would work. I don't know my sister's size. You are _much_..hum..bigger…than her." His face reddened.

"Oh." Sakura thought a minute too, blushing. "Well, I'll just dry a bit. Could you get me a towel?"

"Sure." He went into the bathroom and came out with a towel and handed it to her. Sakura pressed it to herself and felt awkward again. Zabuza sat on the bed, not trying very hard to not look at her.

"Which shirt?" He looked at the assortment on his sister's bed. She joined him, "The dark blue one." _Just in case it does get wet it won't be as noticeable._

She turned and noticed for the first time how ripped he really was. Every muscle was smooth and hard as stone. She mentally shook herself and reached for the shirt he had held out for her. But instead of giving it to her he pulled her to himself.

She fell into him, straddling one of his legs, and steadied herself by grabbing his shoulders. He threw the shirt back behind him and pulled her closer by the small of her back. When their bodies touched, he put his hand on the back of her head and she had her arms around his neck. He pulled her down slowly and placed his lips on hers. Her lips parted in a gasp and he kissed her softly.

He fell backwards slowly and she went down with him. He breathed out contentedly and covered her mouth again in a kiss. She surprised herself by kissing him back passionately.

AN: Ho-kay! That only took forever! It's not as good quality as Id hoped it would be. But I decided to twist it a different way than originally planned ;]

Please tell me what you think. And I will start on the next update right NOW. So you don't have to wait as long ^.^

Love you! And THANK YOU for reviewing! I feel so loved :D

From, your AuraKai


End file.
